When in Paris
by sleep-sink
Summary: Hinata just graduated law school and has already landed herself a job at a prestigious law firm. Only one problem, she forgets to read the contract and is forced to move to an unknown city for a year. There's one catch: her ex-boyfriend is coming along.
1. Drink Milk

**Hey peeps, this Sleep speaking: This is my first fanfic, so bare with me. Flamers beware, I have eyes and ears everywhere! But seriously, helpful comments and critiques are highly appreciated and welcomed. This is a Hinata x Itachi fic, so if you don't like, don't read!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto and company are owned by the amazing Masashi Kishimoto. I only own this storyline.**

**Drink milk**

Hinata Hyuuga was in so much trouble. She was late. Not that being late was a big a problem, just that today was her graduation and it had started over an hour ago and she was still ten blocks away from the reception hall! Her cousin had taken time from his amazingly busy schedule to attend and her sister had come back all the way from Italy just to be there. She was finally graduating law school, after years of hard work, blood, sweat and tears; she had finally accomplished her life's goal. To pay for law school, after having gotten disowned by her father, she had started working part time as a secretary in a law firm. Who would have thought that her, a small, shy little girl, would want to become a ruthless lawyer? Life was definitely surprising.

Anyways, back to the situation at hand: she had about 5 minutes left to race down 4 blocks of people filled sidewalks.

Being ever so fearless, Hinata dived into the sea of people, not really looking at where she was going. She was a making a beeline towards the reception hall. All of a sudden, her head connected with a very hard surface, which sent her flying and finally, landing not so gracefully on her bum. It really hurt!

She mumbled some apologies, not looking at her interlocutor, but at her watch. She was most definitely not going to get there on time! Gah! Could this day get any worse?

"Miss, I think you should watch where your going." The voice sounded smug.

That was it! It was the last straw and it broke the camel's back.

"HOW DEAR YOU? I'M IN A HURRY AND I'M LATE FOR MY OWN FREAKING GRADUATION YOU…" She got a good look at the man who she had bumped into and stopped. Time seemed to stand still. It just couldn't be possible. It couldn't be him. He was supposed to be in Paris.

"Hinata…"

She snapped out of her daze when she heard his voice. She couldn't go through with this on today of all days. She turned her back and ran away.

"Where could she be?" Hanabi Hyuuga was getting very worried. She had been sitting in the front row of the audience, waiting for her sister to arrive. The graduating class had started lining up and Hinata was nowhere to be seen. "Do you think something happened to her?" Hanabi looked up at her cousin, who happened to be sitting next to her.

"Most likely, she woke up late. You know how she is when she's nervous." But truth be told, Neji Hyuuga was also a bit worried about his kind little cousin. "I'm sure she'll get here soon."

"I'M SO SORRY! YOU SEE, MY ALARM DIDN'T GO OFF AND…" This was the second time in this very short day that Hinata Hyuuga, almost law school graduate, had made a fool out of herself. You see, she had just slammed the doors to the reception hall open and started excusing herself profusely when she realized that she had stumbled upon the wrong room. Inside, a hundred pairs of eyes turned to look at her. A banner on a wall read: Breast-feeding 101, the Do's and Don'ts of feeding your newborn child. Hinata guessed that bursting into the wrong reception hall of definitely a Don't as she quickly closed the door and sped off towards the right room.


	2. Party!

**Me again. Wow, two updates in a day. That's a record! Don't expect this to last though. School is a killer right now. But don't worry! I've already started the third chapter! I know that Itachi hasn't been around much, but if you squint really hard, he has already made an appearance in the first chapter. Happy reading!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto and company are the property of the amazing** **Masashi Kishimoto. I only own this stroyline.  
**

**Party!**

" And finally, we the administration, would like to present to you, the most outstanding student of the 2008 Konoha University Law School graduating class: Miss Hinata Hyuuga!" The dean of the university, Dr. Tsunade pointed both arms towards the vacant spot that would have been Hinata, had she have been on time. "Once again, we'd like to congratulate Miss Hyuuga on her academic accomplishments during her time with us at Konoha. Would Miss Hyuuga please step forward?" The dean was flabbergasted. Where was Hinata? The always punctual girl was missing from her very on graduating ceremony!

"I'M HERE!" In came a red faced Hinata, literally racing towards the podium. "I'M SO SORRY!"

Neji and Hanabi felt like crawling under their chairs. It was so embarrassing. Thank goodness Hinata's father wasn't there, he would have thrown a hissy fit or something.

The rest of the ceremony passed without a hitch. Hinata nearly fainted when she found ou that she was the best student and when her father took time out of his busy schedule to call her and tell her that her was proud of her. She was then whisked away like a princess by her doting cousin and her little sister to a salon for a full on facial, mani-pedi, makeup and hairdo so that she would dazzle at the after party they had planned in her honor. As usual, Hinata refused, but when she saw the dress that her sister had designed for her, she just couldn't say no. It was a masterpiece of epic proportions. It fit her like a glove.

Hanabi had run away from home shortly after Hinata had been disowned to go and study fashion design in Italy. Their father had been absolutely furious, but after a bit of calming down, he decided it was for the best and handed the reigns of his multi-billion dollar empire over to his beloved nephew, Neji. Of course, he dis-disowned his eldest daughter and welcomed his youngest back home, but both girls decided that they wanted to continue pursuing their dreams in their own ways: Hinata kept working as a secretary even though her father paid for her tuition and lodgings and Hanabi stayed in Italy, though in a nice little condominium overlooking the Coliseum instead of shacking up with 5 other students in a small 4 1/2.

Hinata was so caught up in the whole graduation ceremony and the eminent party, she had completely forgotten about her not so pleasant encounter with the shadowy ghost of her past.

That night, the Hyuuga trio, entered the club that had been especially reserved for Hinata's party and they simply dazzled. Hanabi looked like a million dollars with her sleek chocolate brown hair and creamy yellow, off the shoulder, wrap around dress. Neji looked as cool as ever in fitted black slacks, a crisp white collared shirt and his long shiny hair in a ponytail. But Hinata, she was definitely the star. Her beryl hair was cut short, with bangs swept across her mystifying eyes, her dress was emerald green, empire waisted and flirty. It was fun, but elegant and not too over the edge. Just like Hinata.

All of her friends were there: Ino, TenTen, Temari, Shikamaru, Shino, Kiba and Sasuke. They had all been friends since high school and some, even earlier. She could still remember it like it was yesterday.

"_Neji, we're gonna be late for school!" The 14 year old Hinata was spazzing out because her older cousin had decided to be a slow poke on her very first day of high school. _

"_Chill out Hinata, the driver is instructed to get here in 15 minutes."_

"_But it's my first day of school! I don't want to be late!_"

_Neji silently cursed whoever it was that gave his cousin her inane sense of time and punctuality. But before he could say anything, the car has arrived. Little Hinata was so excited and nervous that she almost forgot to breathe during the ride. The car stopped in front of an imposing building with colons and huge brass doors. Neji though that it was prison, this would be his sophomore year and Hinata just couldn't get enough of the school's façade. She loved it._

_Hinata stepped out of the car and at that moment, a student run smack dab into her. They both fell in a heap onto the ground._

"_Hey Kid! Watch where your going! Hinata, are you alright?" Neji, who had witnessed the whole scene ran to his cousin's side to help her up._

"_Calm down Neji, I'm perfectly fine."_

_Hinata stuck her hand out to help the boy who had bumped into her up. He grabbed her hand to steady himself and got up._

"_Gee, I'm really sorry about that. Did you get hurt?" He put his hand behind his head and smiled impishly._

"_No, I'm fine." Hinata blushed. This was the first time she had ever talked to a boy, other than her cousin, this close up,_

"_Anyways, I'm really sorry. By the way, my name's Kiba. I'm a freshman."_

"_I'm a freshman too. My name's Hinata and this is my cousin, Neji, he's a sophomore." Hinata introduced herself and her cousin to the boy._

"_Well, school's gonna start soon! Hope I'll see you around!"_

Little did Kiba know at that time, but they would become the best of friends. Hinata smiled to herself and ran over to the little group.

"Hinata! You look AMAZING!" Ino launched herself into Hinata's arms. It was kind of hard to do, seeing that Ino was a head taller than the petite Hinata.

"Thanks Ino, you do to!" And when didn't Ino look good? She was the most sought-after model in the entire world right now! She had contracts with Versace, Prada, LV, you name it, and she's worn it. Hinata still had a hard time believing that Ino was one of her best friend's, Ino was THE definition of glamour. Hinata then got pulled into a bear hug by TenTen. TenTen was the daughter of a weapon's specialist and had trained with her father all her life. She too had become a weapon's specialist and worked in with the government. Rumors had it that she would become the youngest defense minister in all of Konoha. She also happened to be Neji's fiancé. Next came Kiba and Shino. The duo sandwiched her in a double hug attack. Kiba's family bred security dogs and Kiba had joined the family business. Shino, who had always like insects, had become a pretty famous insectologist and traveled the world giving lectures on bugs. Shikamaru, Ino's boyfriend, was a genius. A 100 certified genius. He never even went to university. He didn't have to. But he had created computer software that was universally used around the world. In other words, he was filthy, stinking rich. He was also Hinata's shoji buddy on Sunday mornings, since in their group of friends, they were the only ones who liked to play the game. He gave her a small hug and a pat on the head. Temari also gave her a light hug and a small peck on the cheek. Hinata had met her when she had come to Konoha when Hinata was in her junior year of high school. She and her family had come to Konoha after a massive civil war had started in her home country of Suna. She and her family were political refugees and Hinata became her first friend in her new country. After many hard ships and the loss of both parents, Temari and her two younger brothers had finally found peace. Temari had since become a highly successful doctor who works primarily in war torn countries to help children in need. And last, but definitely not least, Sasuke Uchiha. He was probably her oldest and dearest friend. His family had been rivals with her's since the beginning of time. You could compare their story to that of Romeo and Juliette. Montagues vs. Capulets. Uchihas vs. Hyuugas. They were friends, albeit very, very good good ones, but friends nonetheless. Sasuke was the only one who knew about her first true love, the only one for that matter and until she felt like telling everyone else, he would keep her secret to his grave. He had just recently taken over the family business since his elder brother had run away from home to pursue his own dreams. He gave Hinata a peck on the cheek and a small bouquet of flowers. Water lilies, her favorite.

**I'll try updating within the next week, but I can't promise anything.**

**Love,**

**Sleep  
**


End file.
